1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas tree accessories and more particularly pertains to a new strand of Christmas ornament hooks for winding around a Christmas tree to provide hooks for hanging ornaments thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas tree accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas tree accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,731; U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,130; U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,552; U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,631; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,360; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,187.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new strand of Christmas ornament hooks. The inventive device includes an elongate filament having a pair of opposite ends with an end hook coupled to each end of the filament. A plurality of ornament hooks for suspending ornaments thereon are coupled to the filament.
In these respects, the strand of Christmas ornament hooks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of winding around a Christmas tree to provide hooks for hanging ornaments thereon.